Emmon Frey
' Emmon Frey' is the son of Walder, and Perra Frey making him a member of House Frey through his father and House Royse through his mother. Emmon Frey has dozens of half siblings but through his mother he has three siblings in the form of Stevron, Aenys, and Parriene Frey of which Stevron is the Lord of the fortress called the Twins which gaurds the entrance into the Lands of the Frey from the northern approach, while his brother Aenys is a stupid brute of a man who enforces the laws very inefectively inside the capital of the Trident, and his sister Parriene is married to Lesliegh Heigh of House Heigh and has several children in this marriage. Emmon Frey is married to Genna Lannister and through this marriage he believes he has four children but in truth only one of the children in the form of Walden Frey is actually his child while the rest are of House Reyne. With Thea Darenford he has two bastards in the form of Emmon, and Walten Rivers of which both of these bastards have come to live within the Orange Forks and are extremely loyal to their father and hateful towards their supposed true born brothers. Emmon Frey was from an early age something that was rare amongst the ranks of House Frey in that he was a loyal individual. While nearly the entire house clammered for more power by sucking up to Walder Frey, he was different in that he did this out of a belief in the Kingdom of Frey, which he refused to give up on. When he was married to Gemma Lannister at the age of twenty he was thrilled that someone was going to be his wife, but during their early years together it became clear to him sadly that she cared nothing for him. This hurt him, but as she gave him child after child he did his best to make himself believe that was enough to show how much she cared about him. Following his marriage though to such a great catch he was named the King of the Orange Forks one of the kingdoms within the Empire of Frey. This gave him a growth in power, and also somewhat appeased Gemma Lannister of whom atleast had something to rule over, and despite attempts at doing otherwise he was unable to curtail her influence, and watched as two of his bastard sons entered the picture and whispered in his ear about killing Gemma Lannister and retaking what could be his. History Early History Emmon Frey was from an early age something that was rare amongst the ranks of House Frey in that he was a loyal individual. While nearly the entire house clammered for more power by sucking up to Walder Frey, he was different in that he did this out of a belief in the Kingdom of Frey, which he refused to give up on. Genna Lannister When he was married to Gemma Lannister at the age of twenty he was thrilled that someone was going to be his wife, but during their early years together it became clear to him sadly that she cared nothing for him. This hurt him, but as she gave him child after child he did his best to make himself believe that was enough to show how much she cared about him. War Frey's Plot Following the confrontation between Hosteen Frey, and Robb Starke the decision was made by Hosteen that no longer would he accept the excistence of the Starke's, and was going to do anything to make them pay for what he believed they had done to him and his family. As they returned on the ship to the Trident the boats would be stopped by Walder Frey II. or Black Walder of whom met with Lothar, and Hosteen briefly before going on board the boats and hanging several members of the Frey's including Perwyn Frey of whom was deemed too loyal to the Lucernians. After the murder of Perwyn Frey they would wait on the water, and were met by Emmon Rivers the bastard son of Emmon Frey the King of the Orange Forks, and he would vow that his father was now prepared to turn against Gemma Lannister and regain the Orange Fork for the Frey's. With this in mind Emmon Rivers would leave first to return to his father where he silently begin preparing to murder his oldest half brother in Cleos Frey of whom frightened him due to the loyalty he knew his father held for him. Returning to the Trident he met with his father, and was forced to anwser for the death of Perwyn Frey, but was able to alongside Lothar Frey convinse their father that Stevron had been poisoned by the Lucernians thus further pushing Walder into hatred towards the Lucernians. It was at this point that the Frey's decided to allow the Lucernians to enter the Island of Frey so that they could gather some of them for the purposes of letting them believe they were finding a place willing to be the friends of Lucerne. Choosing the Kingdom of the Blue Fork as the site of the Lucernian embassy as the loyalty of the Blue Fork was always in question and this would give them a good excuse to wipe them out. Using this as an excuse they would decide to send Walder Frey II. as the diplomat to meet with the Lucernians, but it was made sure that he was going to be on his best behavior or else all of this might fail to come together. Family Members Walder Frey Cover.jpg|Walder Frey - Father|link=Walden Frey Relationships Relationships Category:House Frey Category:House Royse Category:House Lannister Category:People Category:Human Category:Andal